Too Much of That Poison
by PichiKeen
Summary: We just got a little crazy and then it turned into "Oh no, what have I done" and you find yourself smushed between the two of them at eight in the morning breathing them in and not really wanting to let go.
1. Should Have Been a Warning

Piper groaned as the light filtered the window and danced across her eyelids. It was official, they were to never, ever try any new supposedly fantastical recipes.

Ever.

Initially, it had been Stork's idea. He flew into a rant concerning healthy food choices and various dishes which were rumored to raise prevention against certain brain eating slugs and mind controlling worms.

Junko offered his full support, eager to cook up something different in the kitchen.

Aerrow deemed it a great way to bond as a team.

Finn and Radarr were always up for food.

Piper figured there was no harm in trying.

Ultimately, what started out as a simple experiment to formulate milkshakes that were both delicious and nutritious, bubbled and boiled into a failure.

A while in, someone (they would never be able to remember who, and decided in the end that everyone was at fault for going along with it) suggested a sort of questionable fruit found in the fridge and they all figured, 'why the hell not?' and dumped it in. Their concoction had gurgled and churned a bit, but the fruity tang that wafted from the blender smelled too appetizing to be harmful in their minds.

They had concocted alcohol. Plain and simple, that's what it had to be, because its effects on teenage bodies was eerily similar.

Inhibitions faded and judgment flew out the window as the six of them giggled and laughed and drank the night away.

So, in the end, it was a disaster.

Sure it was a sweet and swell tasting disaster, but the sound of Piper's heartbeat in her ears and the distant out of focus memories of last night weren't good aftereffects.

The young crystal mage tried to roll over and pull the pillow about her head to thwart the sun's rays. Her skin brushed up against something warm and sticky. She was suddenly alerted to the fact that she was not, in fact, wearing anything that resembled clothing. That might explain the chill she felt.

Despite how much it pained her, Piper lifted her eyelids and allowed the light to flood her vision.

Tousled red hair. His bangs stuck to his forehead. Not a shred of clothing.

Piper shut her eyes, willing the image to disappear.

That was not the leader of the Storm Hawks lying in bed next to her. She must have still been dreaming. Yes. A dream. She rolled over, trying her best to avoid the soft skin of Aerrow who was most certainly not under the same covers as her because that would just be awkward and gross and—

She froze as she was greeted with a face full of some soft intruder from the other side of her bed. She didn't want to open her eyes. She really didn't. But she did. Mental curses echoed in her ears.

A shock of blond hair. Drool pooling in his wide open mouth. The sheets gave him little to no modesty.

Her eyes closed shut with so much force, her nose wrinkled and eyebrows knitted.

Oh God, Finn too. There was no way this was a dream. It was far too disturbing and out of line. It must be a nightmare. Sleeping with your two best friends was a surefire way to make things weird for practically forever. If she wasn't sleeping, she was certain this was going to be nightmare fuel well into her adult years.

Aerrow rolled over and mumbled something unintelligible, sliding his arms around her waist. Piper was pretty sure she stopped breathing, but she couldn't remember for the life of her how to start again. Her sole focus was on the feel of his chest pressed up against her back.

Slowly, she tried to pull his fingers away from her belly button, wishing against fate that he please oh God please don't let him wake up.

It seemed as though God heard her pleas and decided to make the situation a bit more difficult to squirm out of, just for shits and giggles.

Finn snorted, nearly choking on his own puddle before swallowing and cuddling up slowly to the other sources of warmth in the small bed. He wriggled closer and his and Piper's noses brushed and she was certain that her heart stopped beating altogether at that point.

She wanted to cry and be swallowed up by the ground all at the same time.

The boys shifted in their sleep a bit more, performing a sort of subconscious simultaneous erotic dance as they moved.

Aerrow's arm, which had previously been draped over Piper's waist, instead decided to let his hand wander further down and around her body. His touch trailed down her taut cheeks before burrowing in and resting right between her thighs. She bit back any and all sound shaking in her throat. He moved in closer, his breath crawling across her shoulder and down her chest. A rhythmic, hypnotic pattern.

Finn's hand slid in the opposite direction of Aerrow's, his fingers lazily dancing up and around her breasts. She gnawed on her bottom lip, certain that she would die if she let out the smallest sound. Luckily, his palm ceased exploration, possibly bored with parts of her it had undoubtedly journeyed the night before. Hand cupping her chest, Finn snuggled up and bathed her forehead with his smooth, calming breaths. An even, soothing beat.

Piper just laid there. She laid there between them as the three of their bodies fleshed together. Wherever she curved, one of them had lined his contours up against her. It was awkward, but at the same time she couldn't help but smile at the sheer symbolism of it all.

******  
Yeah that's the end because I really had nothing else to add to it.  
Guh what has my life turned into I mean I'm writing a Storm Hawks fic and it's kinda adult-ish. I-it could have been worse though? Oh man what is wrong with me I mean really.  
Title is from Last Name by Carrie Underwood. I'm not really into country, but that song is just yes.


	2. Where Did My Manners Go

Aerrow didn't want to get up. He had woken up around five minutes ago, but his bed was just so warm and inviting and comfortable. Not to mention the vicious headache pounding behind his eyes made the idea of getting out of bed that much more troublesome. Today didn't seem to be starting out too great, but ever the optimist, he figured it would get better.

When he finally decided to open his eyes, he realized just how wrong he was.

Skin. Soft, silky, gloriously smooth skin. That's all he saw and he was confused. His brain raced through thoughts of yesterday, trying to backtrack and remember just when he had gotten into bed with someone. No, not someone,

"Piper?" He whispered. The question was gravelly, coated with sleep and dread.

Her body stiffened at his voice and it was then that he realized oh God where were his clothes this cannot be good.

"Oh, good, you're up," He didn't need to see her face to know she was forcing a smile to cover up the fact she was panicked out of her mind.

Too many feelings ran through his veins at once which strangely enough, seemed to affect his mouth.

Silence hung in the air with the sunbeams floating in through the small window.

He felt his blood run cold from his head to his toes and back again, trying to evaluate the damage. So he was in bed with Piper, naked, with no recollection of the previous night. He had seen shows like this before and they usually ended up with pregnancy or marriage or something equally dramatic. He quietly hoped that, once he moved his hand from that deliciously warm place between her thighs, they could sort this out in a simple and dignified manner.

"Finn's here too."

Well that was a twist for him. Didn't really see that coming he had to admit. So he mentally edited that he was in bed with Piper _and_ Finn, naked, with no recollection of the previous night. This brought a whole new definition of close friends for him. And he wasn't quite sure that he was comfortable with it. Seconds ticked by and Aerrow registered that he should most likely probably really say something.

"What?" He replied. Yes it might not have the most eloquent of responses, but he had to admit it was pretty appropriate.

She sighed heavily and Aerrow briefly wondered just how long she had been awake, "He's still sleeping. Typical."

Aerrow lifted his head to look past her, and sure enough, the sharpshooter was in a deep slumber with his face inches from Piper's. He groaned and lay back down, staring at the plumbing in the ceiling. This day just had to get better, because at that point he was pretty sure it could not get much worse. At least he hoped it didn't.

"Should we wake him up?" He muttered, not really wanting an answer but asking anyway.

Piper kept her voice low, but she was so close (he mentally shuddered), he didn't need to lean in any closer, "Well I've been debating that for the past twenty or so minutes, but then you woke up." She sighed again and Aerrow never noticed just how the body expanded and collapsed when a person sighed but that wasn't important right now. "We probably should though."

Deep down he had been hoping that she would decide that no, they would _not _wake Finn up and would just sneak out instead. But even deeper down he knew better than that and nodded slowly, "If you say so."

Piper whined a bit and pulled her arm from under the blankets, placing a hand on Finn's shoulder, "Hey Finn," she called quietly, "Finn you've got to wake up. But you can't freak out okay?"

Finn moaned and cuddled closer. Piper's voice caught in her throat and the sound of her brain screeching to an immediate halt practically echoed in the silence and Aerrow decided that it was past time to intervene. He propped himself up and peered over her, "Finn," he said, a bit louder, "Buddy, you really need to wake up. This is serious."

His forehead creased and his mouth twisted into a frown, but his eyes stayed closed, "What," he complained, "It's too early to be up, _plus_ I feel like crud," His eyelids slowly began to lift, "Can't this wait-"

His sentence shriveled and died in his throat the moment his eyes came into focus. "What. The hell."

He was met with the faces of his two closest friends, but most definitely not in the way he preferred.

"Okay now you can't freak out, but,"

Finn stopped listening. His brain wouldn't _let_ him listen he was too busy trying to figure out just what the _fuck_ happened last night. His eyes scanned down what he could see of Piper and Aerrow's bodies. Nude. Completely and totally nude. And he would bet everything that he was too. Not that it mattered right then because he discovered the supple breast that he was heavily groping. That was it. Finn essentially flipped shit and tumbled out of the bed.

"What the hell," he ground out from the cold floor, interrupting Aerrow's babbling that, if anyone was even listening, probably didn't make sense anyway, "This breaks through so many levels of not cool, I don't even," Finn sat up and looked over the edge of the bed, "I. Don't. Even."

Piper breathed in deeply and rolled onto her stomach so that her face was swallowed up by the pillow. She let her body relax as the cool air pricked her back and the bed sheets engulfed her front. It was pure torture to have them that close against her and she was sure she would lose it if she had been stuck between them much longer. Aerrow and Finn looked at each other, confused.

"I don't know what to do first," she spoke around the fabric, words muffled, "Should we pretend this never happened? Go to therapy?" She turned her head and looked at Aerrow, "You're the leader. You tell us what to do." Aerrow sputtered. Glassy eyed, she stuffed her face back into the pillow, "I'm tired of thinking."

Finn pulled his arms up to the edge of the bed and let his head rest in the crook of them, "I vote to pretend it never happened."

"Well I vote therapy." Piper mumbled.

"And I vote that we talk this out."

They both stared at him and he smiled sheepishly because really what else could he do after making an absurd suggestion like that.

"Dude," Finn choked out, "Worst idea. Ever."

"Agreed." Piper approved.

"Not really," He reasoned, sitting upright and pulling his knees closer to his chest, "Otherwise we'll be awkward around each other and this will eat away at us."

Piper raised her head and rested it against her propped fist, staring at the headboard, "What if even after we talk about it we're still awkward?"

"Yeah man," Finn drummed his fingers against the mattress, "Stuff like this sticks with you for like, forever."

"Come on guys, we're too close to let something like…"

"Sleeping together?" Piper proposed.

"Banging each other?" Finn offered.

"_Bad choices_," Aerrow decided, "Mess with our friendship."

Something about that statement just sent Piper over the edge.

"Mess with our friendship?" She asked in disbelief, "Aerrow, I ache from top to bottom." She deadpanned as she sat up and continued to stare at the headboard, long legs tucked beneath her, "My legs won't stop tingling and I'm pretty sure I can't walk because, well I don't really know why," She paid no mind to the sheet as it laid gathered around her waist, "I can't remember my first time, and I _hurt_." Tears fell and she wanted to stop them because blubbering did not make for a very convincing case, "I hurt so bad, you guys."

Aerrow nestled his nose between his knees and gazed at the opposite wall.

Finn plucked the edge of the blanket as he intently looked at the bed.

"Same here." His blond hair fell into his eyes as he broke the previous stillness. He was pretty sure Piper shot him the wickedest most evil glare ever, but he was too busy trying to avoid eye contact to be sure, "I'm serious. Maybe it's not as bad as you," he hated it when his voice cracked the way it did because that usually meant that he had run out of jokes to lighten the situation, "But I hurt too."

There was another lull.

"Sorry." That was all Aerrow could say. And he really was sorry, for whatever weird twisted sick things had happened between all the bubbles and laughs and happiness of last night.

A pause settled between them once again.

"So…does anyone else have bite marks?" Piper ventured.

"Yeah," Finn spoke up, "I have a few bruises on my thighs too."

Aerrow winced as he rubbed his wrists, "I have bruises too. Pretty sure there's one running all the way across my side."

"You have a ton of hickeys too," Finn commented off handedly as he checked himself over for more injuries.

Aerrow's hand flew to his neck, ears as red as his hair, "Do not," he argued.

Piper looked at him apologetically, "Yes you do, Aerrow."

Finn made a noise of surprise from his place on the floor, "Guys I just found a cut across my hip that looks like it used to be bleeding."

She made a face, "Did not."

His head shot up, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline, "You don't believe me? Take a look for yourself." He sat on the edge of the bed, showing off a crusty cut running from his hip to halfway across his back. It was red and puckered, oozing in the center.

Piper placed a hand to her mouth and Aerrow gaped, "Oh Finn…"

He turned to look quizzically at the two of them, "What? I didn't think it looked _that_ bad."

"Your back…" Aerrow mumbled, still staring.

Piper breathed deeply, eyebrows knitting and tears forming once again. If Finn wasn't so confused and distressed he would have noticed how her chest rose and fell when she tried to will herself not to cry but that wasn't important.

"What?" He tried again. He knew his back stung, but wrote it off as the cut he just discovered.

"I'm sorry," Piper bawled, "I'm so so sorry."

He gave up on trying to pry information out of her and looked to Aerrow, "What is it man?"

"Nails." The answer was terse, but he pushed on, "There are scratches all across your back."

Finn frowned and noticed the blood and skin beneath Pipers nails and suddenly wanted to be sick. She just kept crying and Aerrow reached an arm across her front and squeezed her shoulder, pulling her closer.

Aerrow stared at the wall, silent tears slipping down his face, Piper wailed as she faced the headboard, and Finn stared at the floor letting his nose run and tried not to be sick.

******  
When I sit down and force myself to write, it turns into horribly tragic angst.  
GUH. There's another part, because I am generally unsatisfied with how this ended. GENERALLY UNSATISFIED.  
I was already pushing the teen rating with part one, but now it sort of needs to be mature I think why can't I stop doing this why


	3. And All of This'll Disappear

Finn was the first to move. Aerrow and Piper had drifted back to sleep, faces flushed and stained with tears. Finn felt numb. Even as he stood and scanned the room for his clothes, he didn't feel much of anything. Not the way his feet stuck to the floor as he walked, nor the cool metal against his knees as he knelt down to pick up a shirt. He was dull to everything in the world with the exception of a pressure in his chest. Pulling the shirt over his head, he let it swing around his neck as he continued to scour the floor.

The whole situation was just bizarre.

He found most of his clothes as time passed, coming across the others outfits as well. Currently reaching for what he believed was Piper's shirt, he was halfway under the nightstand by the bed. His fingers stretched until they popped, fingertips grazing the fabric. This was all just ridiculous. Ridiculous and surreal and Finn couldn't think of any other adjectives at the moment, but at least he managed to wrap his fingers around the elusive shirt. He attempted to stand in a hurry, proud of his accomplishment thus far. He failed, however, to remember that there was a nightstand directly above his head.

The resounding bang was enough to remind him. That, and the sheer pain that rattled his teeth. Tears welled up and Finn fought them back. There was no way he was going to cry over something so simple. There was no way he was going to cry at all about anything ever. As long as his mouth was muttering God damn it God damn it, there was no way the sobs could escape. And yet there he was sitting on the cool hard floor, the recovered shirt held to his chest repeating those words around tears and cries.

There was shuffling from the bed, but Finn was too busy not crying to notice.

"Finn?" The cries were quickly stifled and he hiccupped pathetically as he looked up at Piper. There was a moment of silence more stifling than any previous lull, until Finn stood. He was awkward and moved too fast, but he thrust the shirt in her face, looking away while wiping his face.

"Here."

He didn't have to see her to know she was giving him that look. The one where her eyes are full of worry and made him feel insanely guilty. He had enough guilt thank you very much, and she wasn't going to shove more on him without even saying a word.

"Thanks."

He pointed to the two neat piles at the foot of the bed.

"The rest is there."

Finn was really starting to get sick of the weird silences constantly worming into their conversations. It drove him nuts. Pulling his arms into his sleeves, Finn kicked the bed,

"Hey. Aerrow. Get up."

Aerrow frowned and groaned, slowly opening his eyes. Finn couldn't remember the last time he had legitimately been in charge of a situation. Aerrow was always the level headed one. Always. This was just one thing that the young leader of the Storm Hawks couldn't handle on his own. So Finn would help as best he could. And Finn's first action as a helpful teammate was to get everyone out of bed.

"Your clothes are right there. What I could find anyway,"

He briefly wondered where their shoes and gloves were. Aerrow slid out of bed pulling his clothes on. Finn knew that face. The stony expression coupled with deafening silence. Aerrow was thinking, and Finn let himself relax a bit because at least there was a bit of normality in that.

Piper stood, already dressed. Crossing her arms and tilting her hips, she stared at Aerrow as he dressed, "So…" She started.

It wasn't the most defined statement ever, so Finn tried to clarify, "Yeah…"

Aerrow looked at his unusually taciturn friends and shrugged the most helpless, dispirited shrug in existence, "I don't know."

"Food," Finn offered. He knew it wasn't the best suggestion, but it definitely beat standing around, wallowing in pity, "Let's eat something."

He had expected Piper to be skeptical of the idea, but she just nodded, "It might help."

Aerrow followed their lead and nodded as well, "Alright, to the kitchen." He shot a glance at the bed in all of its stained and soiled glory, "We'll figure something out."

Finn marched to the door, ignoring the sense of defilement that washed over him with every step. Piper followed halfheartedly, a feeling of contamination oozing from every pore. Aerrow trailed behind the two, grappling with guilt. The trio trudged down the hallway.

The self loathing dirge was interrupted as the three passed the bathroom in the corridor. A low voice drifted from behind the door, causing Piper to slow down and glance back at Aerrow,

"Is that…Stork?"

Aerrow frowned, "Sounds like it. Should we check up on him?" He looked to Finn and Piper for assurance.

Finn shrugged and chuckled darkly, "Doubt he's in a bigger shit hole than we are," He joked.

Choosing to ignore the comment, Aerrow knocked on the door. "Stork?" He called, "Is that you?" The voice subsided and Aerrow knocked again, "Are you alright, buddy?"

Despite his thin and frail stature, it was common knowledge that Stork could exert quite a bit of strength when needed. Perhaps that was how he swung open the door so hard and so fast, startling Aerrow as Piper squeaked and Finn flinched.

"Never again." He spoke slowly, each word tinged dark. "Whatever happened last night. Never. Again."

To say that the young Merb looked run ragged was a grotesque understatement. His face was gaunt and his eyes sunk into their sockets, dark circles pooling around them. His knees wobbled a bit as he let the doorframe support his weight. "As far as I know," His tone was still acrid, "Every fifteen minutes, my stomach thought it within my best interest to…expel itself of its contents." Finn made a face and Stork sighed, his body practically collapsing on itself, "After the first hour or so, I had run out of contents to vomit." A rueful smile, "Though that didn't stop my body from trying."

Aerrow bit his lip, "Sorry, Stork."

The pilot shook his head and disappeared back into the bathroom. His voice reverberating out in the hallway, "It's not solely your fault, Aerrow," He reappeared, lanky arms embracing a trashcan, "As far as I recall we were all responsible for that," Another sigh. "Monstrosity."

Piper opened her mouth to comment, but Stork assumed leadership of the pitiful parade and started to trudge toward the kitchen. The three younger Storm Hawks followed wordlessly, "Let's find Junko and Radarr," Stork offered, "Afterwards we can sleep until death slowly and silently claims us."

The now group of four did not make much progress to their destination as the ceiling began to rattle violently. The ducts above clattered and jangled, "I suppose we've found Radarr." Stork bemoaned.

Sure enough, a vent swung open and a mess of blue came crashing down.

"Radarr?" Aerrow's voice cracked a bit. He chose to ignore it. The resident mission specialist chattered noisily as he shook his head. He too looked worse for wear, what with his matted fur and a thin layer of grime coating his features.

The group, in all their disfunctionality, couldn't discern whether Radarr was frustrated, annoyed, traumatized or some combination of all three. The consensus was that his night had been less than enjoyable, containing its fair share of air ducts, chickens, and terrorizing a nearby terra.

At least that was what Finn had gathered.

With only one more teammate to locate, the team gained a renewed vigor in reaching the kitchen. Finn lead the way with Radarr perched on his shoulder. As they approached the kitchen, a smell bathed their senses. Stork dry heaved into his trash bin for a time and Piper put a hand in front of her face.

The scent was rancid, at best. Overwhelming and powerful, yes, but it no doubt held a bitter, sour, and all together nauseating quality as well.

"That's got to be Junko's cooking." Finn concluded. If there was one thing he knew about his friend, it was the insulting smell of his offensive cuisine.

"So who wants to go in first?" Piper inquired from behind her hand. Aerrow shrugged half-heartedly and raised a hand,

"I guess I should?"

Finn smirked. Aerrow was starting to be in charge again. In no time he would be the fearless leader and this whole fiasco would fade into background noise. Never mind that Piper flinched as he brushed by her or that Finn could feel the throbbing all over. That was all temporary.

"Maybe we should go together," Finn offered. Sure Aerrow, was their unspoken leader, but he didn't have to make all decisions or actions alone. Of course, facing Junko's questionable cooking wasn't the most threatening or important task they would have to do as a team, but it still counted for something. "On the count of three."

Piper nodded and Aerrow chanced a smile. "On three then." She agreed.

Aerrow led the count. When they rushed in, they weren't sure whether to feel disappointed or relieved. Junko was startled.

"Oh hey guys!" He jovially greeted, "I didn't know you were up yet." He motioned to the blender on the counter, "I don't know what we made last night, but it tasted kinda funny," Pulling down five mugs, the Wallop continued his merry banter, "And then I woke up with a really bad headache." He placed the cups on the table and poured the blender's contents into each one, "A while back, my Aunt taught me this killer tonic that's supposed to be a cure-all and I figured I'd try it." He shrugged, sloshing the concoction around, "It's kinda bland, but you guys can have some if you want."

Maybe his legs had finally given out or maybe he had just decided the floor was a great place to sit, but either way Stork slid to the ground, sighing heavily, "Chances are you guys will be the death of me one day."

Finn laughed. He didn't know whether he had finally lost it or whether it was Junko's frilly pink apron or perhaps it was the surreal absurdity of the whole Goddamn morning but whatever it was he just started laughing. He continued laughing as he took a glass of tonic, leaning across the counter, his elbows propped on the hard surface. His laughter subsided to chuckles but tears rolled down his face all the same. He took a sip of the suspect elixir and spoke around the burning sensation it left,

"What the fuck is going to happen to us?"

Junko gave him a questioning look and Aerrow grabbed two more glasses, handing them to Piper and Stork, "Get old and die probably."

"Maybe." Piper said, accepting the cup.

"Hopefully." Stork corrected as he put aside the trashcan.

Aerrow took a mug for himself, "We'll just take care of 'now' and worry about 'then' later."

Radarr hopped onto the table, wrapping his lithe body around his mug.

"We're still young," Junko picked up the remaining cup with both hands, glancing around the group worriedly, "Should we really worry about later?"

"The things we've seen. The things we've _done_," Aerrow fidgeted and Piper stared into her cup, "Eat away at grown men like some sick poison. Which is why I ask," Finn took another sip,

"What the fuck is going to happen to us?"

******  
Notice how I said this had to be mature and then failed to change the rating.  
I then proceeded to drop off the face of the planet for a bit. Oops.  
(Remember how I said I was generally unsatisfied with the previous chapter? I am **wholly** unsatisfied with this one.)  
That's all for this piece of work, it's suffered from degenerative writing, and it's time to move onto something else.


End file.
